harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzanne confronts Molly
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! And Molly finds that out when she is confronted by Suzanne Harper! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Marilyn and Sheila met up with another friend of their's, named Ashlea Frazier. *Molly came up with a diabolical plan to destroy her enemies. In perhaps one of the nicest days that had been occurred, Sheila Watkins; Ashlea Frazier; and Marilyn Caldwell arrived at Schneider's School. It turned out that Sandra Sanford, the school's secretary, was at the main desk. "Hiya, love," Sandra smiled at Sheila, "what brings you here?" "I am hoping my friend, Ashlea Frazier can enroll," Sheila smiled. "Oh, that's right, love," Sandra said, "your Aunt Donna is expecting her. I'll have her go right back." Ashlea went back to meet with Donna Schneider. She looked nervous, but she seemed to have a good grasp on things. Donna looked at her resume, "You said your one director said that you mumble?" she asked astonishedly. "Yeah," Ashlea admitted, her voice shy, "One of my directors said that my performance was so soft, that they had to throat mike me." "Well, if that director is the same one that I dealt with at one time," Donna said smiling, "then you and I are in the same leaky boat! Was it a man named Boris Schultz?" Ashlea grinned, "That was exactly who it was," she smiled, "he was pretty nasty." "He was so nasty that his doberman was a saint compared to him," Donna smiled, "you shouldn't have to worry about that, Ashlea. I've already got your schedule all ready and taken care of." Minutes later, Ashlea came out, and was grinning, "I'm IN!" she smiled, "I am in." Sheila and Marilyn smiled, "That is sensational!" she enthused. While the three celebrated Ashlea's getting into school, Molly, still in the dank cell, sulked again. She had just thrown a tray across the cell, and she was still screaming. Meanwhile, Suzanne Prentiss came storming down the hall to her cell. "You, Wainwright!" she said. "What do YOU want, you stinking, disgusting Harper?" Molly said diffidently. "I have news for you," Suzanne said, "and you are NOT going to like it! You made a HUGE mistake in trying to seduce my former husband!" "Oh, that little wimp, John Prentiss?" Molly sneered, "He was NOTHING to me, and besides he has that little drip of a daughter to deal with." "That 'little drip' as you so callously call her," Suzanne said harshly, "is also MY daughter! And I would advise you to stay off my back!" "Or what?" Molly crowed, "what are you going to do to me?" "I will make sure you are destroyed," Suzanne said angrily, "I have no liking for you, and you are NOTHING to me!" Molly glared at her, "You know NOTHING about me!" she raged, "I am not going to let you stop me!" "I will stop you," Suzanne said, "between my family and I, we have enough to DEMOLISH you! You're reign of terror over this town will be ending!" Suzanne then swept off down the hall, leaving Molly burning in rage and fury! Meanwhile, Patricia and Vickie Cannell were forging a good friendship, due to their similar troubles as being widows. "I've never thought that things would be as hard," Patricia admitted, as she and Vickie had gone to a bar in Boston. "Well, you also didn't expect that Bill and Alicia would be murdered," Vickie said, "Julian knew that he was dying of cancer, so there was time for me to prepare." "It must have been hard for you and your daughter," Patricia said, "how is Julia doing?" "Julia is still in school at Vassar," Vickie said, "she's visited Ned, and things worked out well." "I am very glad," Patricia said, "with Jeff helping out with Roger and Kip, and me dealing with Caitlin, and hanging in there." "You'll be fine," Vickie said, "everything is going well." As the two widows shared their own feelings, it was Molly who was still furious. As the prison slept, Molly was still throwing things around the cell. The nearest cell mate screamed, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Molly screamed angrily, "NO!" she raged, "I will NOT!" Another loss for Molly, and she couldn't bear it! What will happen next? *Will Suzanne make good her threat to destroy Molly? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes